Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to sewer system cleanout and, more particularly, to devices and methods to provide cross bore safeguard during sewer system cleanouts.
Discussion of Related Art
A “sewer cross bore” is a term used to refer to an inadvertent placement of a gas main or service through a sewer line. Such a cross bore most commonly occurs during trenchless construction. Further, such a cross bore may create or result in a sewer line blockage.
In sewer system cleanouts, a sewer system cleanout implement such as in the form of a cable, rod or the like, for example, and such as introduced into the sewer system such as via cleanout opening provided in the system, is commonly employed to produce, provide or result in desired sewer system clearing or cleaning. In the case of a sewer cross bore, however, either or both the introduction and manipulation of such a sewer system cleanout implement in an effort to clear an unknown sewer obstruction can result in damage to the gas line such as could resulting in an explosion or fire. Further a damaged gas line could release natural gas such as could pass back via the sewer line and be discharged via an opened sewer cleanout opening such as into the house or the building structure associated with the sewer cleanout opening.
In the absence or with the lack of effective safeguards for openings, workers have frequently or commonly resorted to stuffing cleanout openings with rags, towels or the like in an effort to obstruct the opening during a system cleanout.
With the growing or increasing use of trenchless installation for natural gas mains or service, there has been a growing need and desirability for safeguards in the event of cross boring of a sewer main or lateral during such or similar installations.
More particularly, there is a need and a demand for devices and methods that permit the safe processing and operation of sewer system clearing operations to occur even in the event that a natural gas line (inadvertently installed in or at least partially through a sewer line) is struck such as by a power auger or other mechanical tool and natural gas starts enters into the building structure through the cleanout pipe.